gta_highways_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Ocean Highway
Route 1 (Great Ocean Highway/Western Highway) is a Rural numbered highway in San Andreas. Route 1 travels along the western and northern coastlines of San Andreas. The route covers the entire Great Ocean Highway, from its southern terminus in Del Perro to Dignity Village. It then becomes the Senora Freeway as it travels through Braddock Pass, before becoming Route 13 in Grapeseed. It is one of the longest roads in San Andreas as it encircles half of the state. Route description From the south, Route 1 begins in the tunnel at the western end of the Interstate 2. Once leaving the tunnel, the six lane Del Perro Freeway travels northwest along the edge of Del Perro Beach. Even as a freeway, beachfront property still lines the side of the road. The Del Perro Freeway ends near Pacific Bluffs (and a possible Route 18 west end) and begins to narrow down until the south end of Ineseno Road, where it turns north and becomes a divided two lane highway. It then runs through Chumash and along the west edge of the Tongva Hills where it eventually meets the western terminus of Route 68. It then crosses the Lago Zancudo bridge, and passes under Fort Zancudo through a tunnel, emerging into North Chumash. Near Raton Canyon, it creates an S-curve before driving over another bridge and traveling in a northeastern direction. It passes along the western edge of the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness preserve, and into the town of Paleto Bay. As it leaves the city, it turns east and travels along Procopio Beach, where it passes the Dignity Village and becomes the Senora Freeway. As a four-lane freeway, it turns south along Braddock Pass. Southbound traffic flows through the Braddock Tunnel, as it makes its way into Grapeseed. The freeway becomes Route 13 a few hundred feet from the intersection of Union Road. Notes and Trivia *Route 1 is based on the real life California State Route 1, a major highway that runs along that state's west coast. *A sign southbound near Del Perro Beach labels Del Perro portion of the road not only as the Del Perro Freeway, but as Route 23. *Timm's car is broken down on this highway in Chumash. *Taliana's random event can be found in this route, close to the Mount Chilliad and Braddock Pass. *Usually in the game, it referred as the Western Highway. This is shown when Jimmy and Michael call it in the Father/Son mission and when Franklin calls it in the Predator mission. *Some signs state the Route 1 is actually Interstate 1 *The real U.S. Route 1 exists on the east coast running from Key West Florida to Fort Kent, Maine. Purchaseable Properties *Hookies *Sonar Collections Dock Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Father/Son *I Fought the Law... *Predator (mission) *Paleto Score Setup *The Paleto Score *Pack Man ;Heists *Fleeca Job - Scope Out *The Fleeca Job Neighborhoods and Locations *Del Perro *Chumash *North Chumash *Fort Zancudo (passed underneath) *Pala Springs *Paleto Bay Intersections All locations are based on map on the GTA V Manual app. County Location Destination Los Santos Del Perro BEGIN Interstate 2 - Del Perro Freeway continues EXIT Route 14, North Rockford Drive (s/b) EXIT Vespucci Beach (s/b) Pacific Bluffs T INTERSECTION Route 18, West Eclipse Boulevard End Del Perro Freeway; Begin Great Ocean Highway Pacific Bluffs T INTERSECTION Ineseno Road south end Banham Canyon T INTERSECTION Ineseno Road north end Chumash T INTERSECTION Barbareno Road south end T INTERSECTION Banham Canyon Drive T INTERSECTION Barbareno Road north end Blaine Tongva Hills T INTERSECTION Route 68 west end Lago Zancudo BRIDGE Zancudo River bridge TUNNEL Fort Zancudo tunnel + INTERSECTION Zancudo Trail North Chumash T INTERSECTION Raton Pass BRIDGE Cassidy Creek bridge Paleto Bay T INTERSECTION Procopio Promenade - south end T INTERSECTION Paleto Boulevard T INTERSECTION Duluoz Avenue T INTERSECTION Pyrite Avenue T INTERSECTION Procopio Drive T INTERSECTION Procopio Promenade - north end End Grand Ocean Highway; Begin Senora Freeway Mount Gordo EXIT Procopio Truck Stop 24/7 (s/b) Braddock Pass TUNNEL Braddock Tunnel (n/b) Mount Gordo END Route 13 - Senora Freeway continues Gallery Route_1_Northern_Terminus.jpg|Northern end of Route 1. Route_23_sign.jpg Cuban800-GTAV.jpg|A Cuban 800 flying over Route 1. Category:Freeways Category:Highways Category:Numbered Highways